


Everything he could want

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with her father, Sun goes to hide in Capheus' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything he could want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tudo o que ele poderia querer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687070) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: Sun/Capheus childhood au, sent by Sam, except it ended up more platonic than planned. The breakfast idea was courtesy of google.

Capheus heard a rock hit his window, then another, and finally a third. He didn’t even need to look to know who was there. Instead, he took the rope ladder from under the bed before opening the window. He couldn’t even remember how many times this happened, but it wasn’t usually this late, especially in a night before a fight.

Sun climbed with ease, as she was used to do when it was after dark. Capheus had told her many times that his mom wouldn’t mind having her over, but she couldn’t quite shake from her mind all the things her father kept telling her about how inappropriate it was for a “young lady to go to a young man’s house” at night. It didn’t matter how wrong he was, she couldn’t help but think Capheus’ mom would think the same.

“Did something happen?” he asked as soon as she got in, while they retracted the ladder.

“Just my father. Can I sleep here?”

She didn’t have anything on her, and wasn’t even wearing a coat despite the chilly night. She looked like she had ran away without planning, but she didn’t tell him anymore, so he didn’t push it. Capheus just took his alarm clock from the nightstand. “I have it for eight, do you need to wake up earlier for the fight?”

Sun blinked as if she didn’t know what he was talking about, then she answered, “Eight is fine. No, wait, I have to leave before your mother sees me. A quarter to eight?”

“She really wouldn’t mind, you know. She would like having one more person to cook breakfast for.” But he readjusted the alarm like she asked.

“It’s different now. We are not kids anymore, and are too old to keep pretending we are.” She looked miserable and Capheus couldn’t help but worry about her.

“Did your father say something about your fighting again?”

“He says it’s a men’s sport, and goes to all my brother’s fights, but none of mine. Now he forbade me from fighting tomorrow, because it’s a mixed gender tournament, or at least that was the reasoning he offered. I believe the true reason is that, if both me and my brother won our first fight tomorrow, our next will be against each other. If I win, it would bring shame to my father.”

“Everything your father could want in a son, he has in his daughter. That he denies this is what brings shame to him.”

Sun didn’t answer, instead, she laid down on the bed. She looked like she wanted to cry, but Capheus knew she wouldn’t, expressing her feelings like that wasn’t easy for Sun. Capheus laid next to her and hugged her. They were still laying like this when they fell asleep.

-

When the alarm hang the next morning, they noticed a small note on the nightstand. ‘ _Sun, honey, please come down for breakfast when you are ready, I’m making mandazi and chai, but can make something else if you want._ ’ They both recognized Shiro’s handwriting, and Capheus gracefully refrained from pointing that he was in fact right.


End file.
